Footprints in the Sand
by footprintsxinthesand
Summary: Zac and Stacie story. Stacie, your average girl finds her self in a situation that other girls wouldn't be in. How will she cope?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

_5 more minutes, puh-lease!_

Sigh.

_I seriously cannot be bothered to __even open my eyes. Seven and a half long, long moths of every year spent there, since the early age of three. Only four and a half months off. And have you ever noticed that they alwa/ys some how seem to rush by very, very quickly. Before you can get through 'supercalifragilisticexpialidocious'. Thank Lord it's nearly spring break. _

_I could really do with a place, far, far away from school. Paradise would be the perfect destination to stop by and RELAX! Get in touch if you know where that paradise is._

_I'm just an average 16 year old . I like Boys, Shopping and Partying but I don't show it as much as others do. I'm sort of a quiet, laid back girl. I'm not the, get-out-there-__and-shake-what-your-mama-gave-ya girl, no way! I'm not the confident type. I don't wear my hemline up by my ass crack and I don't wear an inflated push-up bra but I'm not the girl that's into wearing my pants half-way down my backside, cars or spitting phlegm balls on the side walk. I'm not the sporty type, I am not much of a punk and I'm not clever enough to be brainy. Those are the categories all girls fit into. Even boy's. There's no room for __outcasts __like me in Martindale. Quiet! The first word that may pop in your head when you first see me. Or some may come across me as some sort of Target. I'm quite a private person. But get to know me and I'll break out of my shell soon enough. Not that many people do._

_I'm a happy person but people at Martindale just don't see it. They see me as a stuck up snob that's spoilt and dumb and I think I' higher than everyone. That is so wrong. _

_Everyone thinks I live the 'Perfect Life' you dream of living. You know like, private beaches, exclusive parties, a giant house, lots of money, everything I want. But that's nothing at all. I know that some people that don't have what I have and I am very grateful for what I have but sometimes .. sometimes I just want a normal life. I'm not at all high maintenance, but I was just born into this family. Its not easy being related to a model sister. Everyone expects you to be as pretty as her, but I'm not, and they always point it out. Well, if that's what everyone thinks the 'Perfect Life' then there you go. _

_Dreamer. That's what mum always calls sa__ys. She kinda gets fed up with me gazing off and tells me to 'jack my ideas up' and to 'focus on school and not stupid dreams'. Its my passion to dance. But I never will, she forbids it. She's like that with dad. He's an author. He had the best selling book of 2006 and since then he's been writing new books and waiting for a publisher to reply. For the moment he is writing columns for 'The Editor'. Mum thinks that book just blew up by luck. I don't think she even read it. She's not really supportive of his career because she brings more money to the table. She's a lawyer. Even though their wealthy, they still argue a lot about money. I don't really understand, I've never paid real attention to it. They always get through it – eventually._

_But back to basics, I'll be that fun, happy girl next door, that you all know and hopefully learn to love. That is unless you catch me on an off day, I can be known to be quite a bitch, but who isn't, we all have those days. I'm just enjoying myself, living for now, having fun before it's too late._

_My life is a like a West-end stage production. Well, that's at least what I picture it as. Always with the drama and conflict. Just a little over melodramatic but not too much I can't handle. Storylines just come and go and come again, kind of like a boomerang that's actually automated to come back to you. _

_I'm surrounded by a successful mum and dad and an older sister – who is a model – and an older brother. My family are caring and considerate but they can really take the piss sometimes and it really takes the mik. That's what most families are like, so I guess you could call us, 'The average family'. But no, people think I'm a stuck up, conceited cow because I get dropped off in a Bentley by our housekeeper, Miriam. That's why I don't really have as many friends as people would think I'd have. People are so judgmental._

_Cassie__; she is the twin sister I never had. Been with me through thick and thin and supported me all the way from the cradle. One of those BFF's that actually stay true and don't backstab or biitch without you. The one who really knows you inside out. _

_Lauren__; bright, bubbly, Lauren. A load of fun. She definitely knows how to get a party started and shows true pride to her Spaghetti Blonde Curls. _

_Nick__; the sweetest guy ever. He knows how to put a smile on your face. Feeling down - Call Nick. _

_That's more or less my life. _

_What__ can't I live without? .. Hmm.. music. Try and catch me go a day without sitting down writing a song while playing the keys or pumping up my iPod with new tunes everyday. I can't go a day without listening to New Edition's 'Candy Girl' or Hanson's 'MmmBop'. Another thing I can't live without?.. Hmm … SHOPPING, of course! The sport a girl can never have flaw's in-_

'**Stacie Anne Marie! Get out of bed, **_**now**_**!'**

_Ahh, the sweet sound of Mum's Good Morning! __Even sweeter when she full names me. It's like the sweet scent of freshly baked pancakes covered in a pool of syrup. Gets me out of bed everyday._

_I'm kind of blessed with my features__ really. I look like an exact replica of my mum in her younger days. She used to be a model. I have clear skin and a fair looking tanned complexion. I don't think I'm anything special. I think I'm far from it. I don't really wear much make-up. Only if I'm going somewhere special like parties and stuff. _

_Damn, its 8.15! I better get read__y._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

_Urgh_She stated kicking her smooth legs at the cold, floral covers - which's touch sent a tingle down he leg raising the trapped roots under her skin to cause a party of Goosebumps to appear - off herself onto the floor. She let out a scream of stress into her pillow that echoed in the absent cotton dust. She jumped up, making the feel of her fuzzy carpet tickle her feet and headed into the bathroom which led to a quick shower , a feel of a fluffy towel against her body and the minty smell of briefly brushed teeth. Finally approaching the mirror, wiping off the blur from the vaporized mirror, she took a look at herself in the mirror and decided to let her hair stay naturally wavy with just a quick tender stroke of bristles on each side and left her shiny locks to hang down below her shoulders. She applied a whip of concealer under her eyes to hide the red puffs under her eyes, so that it wouldn't look like she had lost hours of sleep, tossing and turning, hardly getting a wink in last night. She rubbed a light shaded pink gloss against her lips and let out a small pout to final the application_. Perfect! _She walked towards her closet, that made her 5'3" petite frame look the size of a miniature Chinese Doll, she struggled to open the smooth wooden door that had clothes spitting out everywhere. A dirty-blonde haired, hour-glassed, 5'8" figure came skipping through the door, flaunting her assets in a mini-skirt and a tight top that showed off her every appropriate curve. She walked over and opened the closet door without a struggle, as to say she was some heroine, with a gritty smirk at her achievement. Stacie's slender torso imitated her and then gave the green eye, without the other noticing. They stared blankly at the crowds of dresses, tops, jeans, skirts, you name it and the countless pairs of shoes that sat on many of the bottom shelves but none of them seemed to appeal to them. She had enough clothes and shoes for an outfit everyday of her lifetime. Stacie's sister randomly picked a short white, patterned summer dress with a bright yellow bow just under the chest line and yellow flip-flops.

**'They ****look**** good'**** She finally spoke out with a croak in her speech.**

_What is she doing? Why is she even speaking to me? We hardly speak to each other because we always end up arguing. She only talks for a price and normally I don't like that price. There is competition in this house, between me and my sister and she's winning by far. She's __a model so she's __got the looks, the brains, a cute __boyfriend __and__ she's part of the popular crowd at school. __We're rarely __on speaking levels__Only ever if we're bonding, on a Sunday, ranting on about feeling and other cheese.__Heart-to-Heart Sundays.__ Don't ask__ mum encourages us to do it. She thinks we might end up like the crazy people she's defended that have murdered their siblings due to silly things like jealousy. One thing I hate. So we can't really argue with mum. _

_We will put on a sad chick __flick and settle with __cover, hundreds of pillows and Ben and J__erry__'__s cookie dough on the sofa. We rant on and on about boys, school and friends. _

**'Yeah, I guess so. What do you want, Stevie?'**

**'What makes you think I want something?' She spoke clearing her throat.**

**'Oh, come on Steve****..'**

**'OK, I have a date with Jake tonight and it's at some fancy restaurant, so can I borrow your earrings?'**** She rushed, causing Stacie to roll her eyes. **

_Shes__ always on a bloody date with Jake._

_I haven't had a date __since ..__ I was seven – a picnic in __**his**__ back garden._

_His boldly, because I don't even remember his name._

_Boys find me – intimidating._

**'Depends, which ones?'**** Stacie asked, as she was scanning through racks of clothes.**

**'These, they're perfect!' She said holding up ****diamond drop ****earrings**

**'No way!'**

**'Oh, please ****Stace****, they go with my outfit'**

**'No!'**

**'They're just earrings. Please! I promise I ****wont**** break or lose them'**

_My favorite earrings.__ Well, maybe I could lend them to her. I'll probably get something out of it._

**'OK, fine, but on one condition-'**

**'What would that be?'**

**'Get your ass in the car now and give me a lift to school, ****'****cause**** I'm late'**

**'Ah, thanks, I'd hurry if I were you!' Stevie said****pointing her French-manicured finger up and down, ****grabbing the earring and running downstairs.**

Stacie looked at herself in the confusion of what her sister just said and realized she was standing in the middle of her room in nothing but a plain towel wrapped around her slender body. _Sh__i__it_ She dried off and squeezed into her lacy Victoria's Secret lingerie and put on the dress and flip-flops Stevie had chosen out for her. She ended that session by adding on bangles and earrings, took her bag and ran downstairs to the car, slamming the door of Stevie's Porsche.

**'Hey, careful with that, she's sensitive!'**

**'Oh shut up!'**

Stacie arrived at school noticing everyone was already seated with their cliques in registration and she was late. She sneaked into her classroom without her teacher, that was writing random 'learning objectives' and what not on the dark shadowed white board, noticing. Stacie exchanged smiles with three rather picturesque girls seated cross-legged at the back as she took her seat next to them.

The blonde girl tapped her shoulder and grinned as Stacie turned towards her.

**'****What happened last night? You said you would call us back' Cassie stated**

**'What?' I asked**

**'You know, we were meant to go to the mall' Kristy said**

**'Oh yeah that, ****erm**** I got caught up****,…**** you know with homework and stuff'**

_Ok, that wasn't the full truth. Last night, I was at the beach, just clearing my head. So yeah, I was walking along the beach, wind flowing through my hair, feet __lacing __to the sand, cool water breeze touching my skin. I love the beach, its somewhere I can just let go. The beach doesn't judge, it __just ..__listens__ and it has the sweetest melody that can seduce you into s deep sleep. _

_I spent a lot of time there, __its__ just so peaceful._

**'Well, …'**

_Oh no! When Cassie gets started, she doesn't stop! Sometimes I can't understand half of what she is saying __cause__ she talks so fast__She reminds me of __Kaley__Cuoco's__ character, Bridget Hennessy from 8 Simple Rules._

**'****We did end up going without you and we met these really cute guys there. Not that I'm interested or anything, cause you know, I love Nick.-**

_Oh yeah, Cassie and Nick have been going __ou__t __ for__ a while now and they seem really loved up. It is really cute. In a way, I'm jealous. I want my own Nick. I want to be Cassie in Nick & Cassie. Why can't I have that with someone?_

**'But yeah, there was this really cute guy and he's just moved here from California. He has the cute accent and everything. He is buff as well. ****Totally your type.**** He's starting here at Martindale, but I don't know when. So we got talking and they seemed really cool. They told us to come to Destiny on Friday night.'**

_Yawn._

**'There's this one guy that I think you'll like. His name is-'**

The class went totally silent and turned their attention to the squeal of the rusty, un-oiled door. There stood a 5ft 10 figure. A guy about the same age as Stacie. Jet Black hair and Dark Green eyes. He was thin built and but you could see from the shirt he was wearing that he had a bit of muscle on himself.

_Hmm, Jock.__ His shaggy hair style, that deep voice – __its__obvious. He is __quite __hot .__ But __pshh__since__ when would a guy even take a second look at me after they __learn about what people at my school think is who I really am.. __Some times I just wish people would take me as I am and at least get to know me before judging me.__ I am so, so grateful to have my friends. _

**'Mrs ****Hansford****?'**

**'Yes?'**

**'I'm Ollie. Ollie Oxford.'**

**'Oh yes of course. Oliver. ****The new student.'**

He nodded and did a swoop with his head causing his hair to flick to the left side of his face.

_He has show stopping looks._

**'CLASS!**** This is Oliver Oxford. He will be joining the team from today onwards. Be sure to give him a warm welcome to the school as we all know how frightening starting at a new school can be.'**

**'****Its**** Ollie.'**

**'We don't go by nicknames at Martindale. We are a very formal school. And I advise you **_**not**_** to wear th****ose denim trousers after today but I'm aware you've all ready gone over that with Mrs Palmer.'**

**'Yup.'**

He nodded and as he scanned through the blank faces staring at him. When he caught Stacie's gaze she looked down to my desk and then back up again. He was still looking at her. She gave him a faint smile as he drifted his attention back down to the short teacher that stood beside him.

_His eyes.__Gahh_

**'You may take a seat there.'** She indicated her finger at the empty seat on the right side of the class next to the table of a blonde appearances.


End file.
